Beaumont Unsub
Billy Crawford |path = Serial Killer Stalker Abductor |signature = Removing victims' ears, tongues, and left hands |mo = Blitz attack Sedation |victims = 6+ killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = TJ Power |appearance = "Family Tree" }} The 'Beaumont Unsub '(so named in this wiki) was a serial killer who appeared in the Season Fifteen episode Family Tree. Background The unsub was born in 1989 to Lydia Parris, an underage prostitute; and Billy Crawford, a teenager belonging to one of the most well-established families in Beaumont, Texas. Living comfortably off child support paid by the Crawford family, Parris raised the unsub in a comfortable lifestyle in Houston. However, Parris returned to a life of drug abuse and homelessness, and succumbed to cirrhosis of the liver in 2019. The unsub moved out from his mother's apartment at a young age, but stayed close to his mother, and resented his father for abandoning them both. After his mother's death, the unsub began murdering prominent Beaumont men, and attempting to "rescue" young women in what he perceived to be bad situations, murdering any who refused his help. Family Tree After the bodies of two victims—Tom Mitchell and Elizabeth McBride—are found in Beaumont with a similar signature, the BAU are called in to assist with the investigation. Just as they arrive, the Beaumont Police Department receives a cassette tape recorded by the unsub, who is morally confused and begging to be stopped. By inferring that the murders of rich Beaumont family men and prostitutes are proxies for the unsub's parents, the BAU delivers a profile, and Garcia researches birth records close to the unsub's probable date of birth. Garcia uncovers the records of Lydia Parris and Billy Crawford, shortly after the abduction of potential victim Becky Silverman. With Garcia's research and testimony from Becky's co-worker Nick, the BAU confronts the unsub at Crawford Ranch. At the same time, Becky has refused the unsub's advances, and he intends to kill her. Rossi pursues the unsub through the woods; the unsub attempts to shoot Rossi, but he returns fire, killing the unsub with a shot to the head. Profile The unsub is a white male in his late twenties to mid-thirties. He is physically fit, mobile, and organized. The unsub targets two victim types; female prostitutes, and businessmen with long-standing ties to Beaumont. Uniquely, the Beaumont Unsub contacted the investigators directly, asking that his crimes be stopped; however, his compulsion prevents him from giving up on his spree or turning himself in. The ritualistic nature of the murders suggests that the unsub is trying to recreate or mock a wedding ceremony. His signature and victim type imply that his parents' marriage was ruined due to infidelity with a prostitute, or that the unsub is a prostitute's child himself. Modus Operandi The Beaumont Unsub was haunted by the circumstances of his conception and birth. To that end, he abducted and murdered men who reminded him of his father, a wealthy Beaumont resident of high standing. He would normally incapacitate these men with a blitz attack. The unsub would also approach women whom he believed were in hopeless situations and in need of help, such as prostitutes. He would attempt to convince these women to begin a new life with him, and perform an unknown ritual (possibly marital or sexual) underneath the tree at Crawford Ranch where he was conceived. The men, along with any women who refused his offer, were taken to his lair on the grounds of Crawford Ranch. The unsub would sedate the women and strangle them but would stab the men to death. He would remove each victim's ears, tongue, and left hand, and hang them from the branches of his tree, which formed an unclear element of his ritual. The women's bodies were buried ritualistically in shallow graves; the men's bodies were discarded in abandoned areas. Known Victims *Between July and OctoberGarcia states that Lydia Parris, who died in July 2019, died "three months ago." 2019: **One or more unknown victims or victim pairsPer Matt Simmons: "That tree had a lot more body parts on it than five victims could produce." *October 2019: **Tom Mitchell and Elizabeth McBride **Toby Stemple and Cindy Wilson **Bo Zachary **Becky Silverman's abduction: ***Becky Silverman ***David Rossi References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Fifteen Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Proxy Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Unnamed Criminals